


Tao's Diary

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Side story to '<a href="http://krambi003.livejournal.com/48317.html"><i>What goes around comes around</i></a>'). Since Yoh is gone, Tao cannot talk to him directly as he used to. He decides then to write down in a notebook, what he wants/needs to tell Yoh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tao's Diary

_ Tao's Diary _

  
_Viewfinder_ and its characters © Yamane Ayano  
  


  
**Characters:**  Tao, Yoh, (Fei Long, OCs)  
 **Rating:**  G  
 **Warning:**  Unbeta'ed

**Summary:**  (Side story to '[ _What goes around comes around_](http://krambi003.livejournal.com/48317.html)'). Since Yoh is gone, Tao cannot talk to him directly as he used to. He decides then to write down in a notebook, what he wants/needs to tell Yoh.

  


~~~~~ 

  
_~ Day 7 ~_

Yoh,

It has been a whole week since you left, and I start to wonder if you will ever come back home. You never went away that long before. And you never went away without saying goodbye before...

There is so much I would like to talk about with you, as we used to. But I do not know where you are. I cannot reach through your cell and Fei Laoban... Well, Fei Laoban has made clear that he does not want to hear or talk about you. I wonder why.  Did you both had a fight?

Fei Laoban remains silent quite all day since he is wounded again. He does not allow me to help him treat his injuries. Did I do something wrong again? Or even if he firstly said I was forgiven, maybe he still holds a grudge against me because of the key that I let you have to help Akihito return to Japan?

Is it where you are now? With Akihito? To make sure he is alright? Is he more important to you than us?

I miss you. Please, come back soon.

 

_~ Day 19 ~_

When I went in town to buy Fei Laoban his favourite fruits, I thought for a moment that you were the man at the corner of the street. But, when I walked nearer to him, I had to admit he was not you. Too bad. You know, I had also bought some papaya for you. Just in case.

I had never thought that one day, you would not be part of our lives anymore, that you would just vanished away without warning. How could you dare? What about your promise?

Yoh, I miss you. Please, come back very soon.

 

_~ Day 38 ~_  

Fei Laoban got a cold. He stayed in bed all day. He allowed me to stay in his room, if I remained quiet. I even stayed when he had fallen asleep again. I heard him mumble your name in his sleep. See, even Fei Laoban misses you! How long will we both have to wait for your return? It has been long enough. Come back now. 

 

_~ Day 43 ~_

This evening, a cup of tea slipped off my hands and stained Fei Laoban's shirt. He said... he said... Oh how I wish I never had let this cup of tea fall.... I just searched in the dictionnary, there is no alternative meaning, aside the one I knew, for 'useless' ... Well, maybe that explains why he quite never looks at me these days.

I wish you were here. Maybe you know another meaning for this word. You would have told me, right? Like you often explained things to me. We had fun when you helped me to understand things. Short and original but clear explanations. That is how Fei Laoban described your words; and I understood every of them right away.

I have long realized now, that just knowing that you were somewhere in the mansion helped to make things in our lives right. When you were there, I knew that nothing really bad could ever happen to Fei Laoban or me. But you are not here anymore...

When will you finally come back? You cannot possibly plan on never coming back to us, right?

 

_~ Day 51 ~_

With each passing day, the men are becoming more nervous. Some of them have disappeared lately. Only Fei Laoban does not seem to worry about them. He has become so cold, it is hard to recognize him. Even his voice is somewhat different. You know, even when we are just the two of us, he barely speaks and when he does, his words cut as knives.

When you were with us, I used to think that Fei Laoban only acted scary, to keep up his reputation. Now, I wonder if it was not when he was kind that he was acting. You have known him longer than I do. Tell me if Fei Laoban is the kind person I have always seen in him, or if I was mistaken? Come back and tell me!

 

_~ Day 72 ~_

Yoh, Yoh, Yoh!!!

I knew it would happen. It was just a matter of time with the way things were going in the headquarters. I heard gunshots in the backyard, when Fei Laoban was taking a walk. Fei Laoban is safe and sound, but Wu Li not.

Tonight, Xiong Hu came to my bedroom and told me that I was not allowed to go in town alone until things will have settled down. I wanted to ask Fei Laoban if this is true or not. But given the look on his face when I brought him his tea before going to bed, I gave up.

Yoh, how about you now think of coming back and help Fei Laoban to settle down these damned 'things'?

 

_~ Day 84 ~_

Yoh, 

I read a story in which the little boy is called the same way as you called me, when we were just the two of us. Do you still remember? I think I was eight when I had this horrible nightmare about a ferocious dragon under my bed wanting to eat me. Fei Laoban was out, so you have cradled me until I calmed down and promised me that no dragon will ever be able to harm me, since - despite your navy blue pajama trousers - you were in fact my knight in disguise, and would remain it until I am a grown-up man. Do you remember? I do.

Even if I am too old now to believe in monsters hidden under the bed, I am not a man yet. So you have to come back. You know, just in case the ferocious dragon would hide in my cupboard now, waiting for the right moment to strike.

 

 

_~ Day 97 ~_  

Yoh,

Last night I dreamt of you. You were practicing with Xiong Hu near the fountain as you often did early in the morning. But, when I opened my window, there were only birds to welcome the sunrise in the garden. Have you not yet realized that with us is where you belong? Please realize it soon and come back.

 

.Day 101.

My Sweet Prince,   
Your knight has found his way back home. He has missed you every second.

 

Yoh closes the diary and smiles softly as he caresses the emerald cover of the notebook. He puts it then, with its pen, back in the lowest drawer of Tao's night stand.   


  
_The End._   



End file.
